legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Garnet (Steven Universe)
' Garnet' is a character from Steven Universe. She is voiced by Estelle Fanta Swaray. Garnet is the defacto leader of the Crystal Gems after Rose Quartz lost her physical form when Steven was born. Garnet is the fusion form of Ruby and Sapphire. After Steven was born, Garnet took him under her wing to train him how to use his powers. Fire Rebellion Storyline TBA The B Team Storyline Future Warfare The New Multi-Universal War TGTTA 2 Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet were all captured by Deathstroke and his associates and brought to him. The three are somehow contacted to Steven which they do for him, Django, King Julian, Jake and Connie who warn them about Deathstroke Garnet was captured by Deathstroke with Amythest and Pearl. She managed to escape and find Star, Marco, Antarui, Steven and Connie. She works to the team to find out about Mewni Magic which puts her and the rest at odd with Deathstroke and his Neo Equalists. After success, She is recaptured by Deathstroke part of his gambit to be send over to Thawne Garnet communicates with Antauri about her situation and what Thawne and Deathstorke might be up to. She eventually escapes with Amanda, Finn and Steven's help and continues to fight against the Legion through the next few seasons. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet were all captured by Deathstroke and his associates and brought to him. The three are somehow contacted to Steven which they do for him, Django, King Julian, Jake and Connie who warn them about Deathstroke Garnet was captured by Deathstroke with Amythest and Pearl. She managed to escape and find Star, Marco, Antarui, Steven and Connie. She works to the team to find out about Mewni Magic which puts her and the rest at odd with Deathstroke and his Neo Equalists. After success, She is recaptured by Deathstroke part of his gambit to be send over to Thawne Garnet communicates with Antauri about her situation and what Thawne and Deathstorke might be up to. She eventually escapes with Amanda, Finn and Steven's help and continues to fight against the Legion through the next few seasons Allies and enemies Friends: Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Finn, King JUlian, Django, Marceline, Axel, Twilight, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Discord, Ford Pines, Lydia, Antauri, Rick Sanchez, Amanda, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Mr.Gus, Lincolin Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud Enemies: Jasper, Yellow Diamond, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Toffee, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil. Chronicles of Great New Empire TBA Gallery Garnet.jpg Steven Universe- Garnet's Gauntlets.PNG garnet_of_steven_universe_by_carolina1231-d95qja7.jpg garnet_by_nutrja-d66jxeh.jpg Steven_Universe-_Garnet_kick.PNG Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fusion Form Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Non Humans Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Enemies of Charon Industries Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Gems Category:Characters hailing from the Steven Universe Universe Category:Allies of the UNSC Category:The Resistance Members Category:Crystal Gems Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Estelle Fanta Swaray Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Characters who debutted in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Characters in LOTM: Arrival to Earth Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Major Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Upcoming Members of The B Team Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Members of The K Team Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio